Colorless Wing
by Miisuzu
Summary: Los sueños, las ilusiones y los deseos se mueven de un lado a otro. Quien quedará con quien?
1. Skyless

Holaaa !! Este es mi primer fiic de AIR! Espero les guste! Por favor comenten y diganme que piensan!

**Disclaimer** : Air no me pertenece... aunque me gustaria que lo hiciera xD

* * *

TÍTULO: COLORLESS WING (Ala descolorida)

CAPÍTULO 1: SKYLESS

Los incandescentes rayos del sol entraron por la pequeña ventana de mi habitación, despertándome de mi pesadilla con su calidez y brillo. ¿Porque mi inconsciente se aferra a enseñarme entre sueños aquellas situaciones de la vida que con tanto empeño trato de posponer en mi realidad inevitable? Frote mis ojos con delicadeza tratando de difuminar aquellas imágenes y eventos con los que había soñado tan vívidamente. Cuando era pequeña solía decir que mi capacidad de tener sueños vividos (casi realidades) era un gran don, pero eso era cuando soñaba con cielos estrellados y días felices. Ahora que mis sueños se habían tornado mas grises y me enseñaban eventos extraños que todavía no podía comprender, por eso ya no me parecía que fuera tan buena "cualidad". Camine hasta la ducha con desgano, siempre que tenia pesadillas era como si no hubiera podido dormir en lo más mínimo, me sentía cansada y con poco animo. Por suerte las gotas de agua al recorrer mi cuerpo centímetro a centímetro me relajaban; haciendo en mi algún tipo de terapia. Después de vestirme con la cuadriculada falda de tonos rojizos, la camisa blanca polo del uniforme y los negros zapatos de bailarina, baje los escalones uno a uno, hasta llegar al desayunador donde mi madre había dejado unos waffles y un vaso de jugo de naranja con una notita que decía _¨ Buenos días, hoy llegare tarde a casa. Que tengas un buen día. Te quiero_ ¨ . Ella solía irse de la casa muy temprano en la mañana por lo que no era nuevo para mí desayunar sola. Al terminar recojo todo, agarro mi bolso y me dirijo al recibidor donde antes de abrir la puerta reviso mi aspecto, al verme en el espejo me doy cuenta que algo hace falta entre mi nariz y mentón. Me observo unos segundos mas y me percato que una sonrisa es lo que hace falta, aun cuando no estoy exactamente feliz siempre he creído que sonreír es la mejor manera de tratar de ser feliz. Sin pensar que es mas fácil sonreír que tener que explicar porque estas triste.

Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con la mirada de mi persona favorita, una mirada dorada y enigmática que me hace suspirar, una de las grandes razones por las que sonreír es natural cada vez que salgo de casa.

–Buenos días, Misuzu –dice con su melodiosa voz y una media sonrisa mientras extiende su mano para cargar mi bolso.

–Ohayo Yukito-kun! -le respondo lo más entusiasta posible con mi mejor sonrisa mientras le doy mi bolso.

–Nunca dejas de sonreír eh? –expresa mientras con su mano derecha despeina mis largos cabellos rubios.

"_Sonrió porque estas cerca_" pienso para mis adentros mientras dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro y empiezo a caminar. Seguimos nuestro camino intercambiado solo unos pocos comentarios, hecho que me extraña ya que cuando estoy él no suelen haber momentos silenciosos…pienso un poco más sobre eso hasta que llego a la conclusión más obvia. La razón por la que no hay momentos silenciosos es porque la mayoría del tiempo suelo aturdirlo con mis comentarios constantes y conversaciones unilaterales.

–Estas callada-comenta mi acompañante sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿ E-eso es malo? –pregunto inocentemente, el mueve su cabeza en forma de negación mientras me comenta que simplemente le parece raro tanto silencio.

–Pienso en algunas cosas-comento en un casi inaudible susurro.

-Eso también se me hace poco común –Rió entre dientes.

A unos cuantos metros se divisaba mi escuela a la cual tenía que atender en vacaciones de verano para recuperar algunas clases en las que falle. Antes de que Yukito apareciera en este verano me parecía sumamente fastidioso y aburrido tener que atender a clases, pero ahora que el esta aquí, se me hace casi insoportable por que en vez de pasar el día entero jugando y hablando con él pierdo mi tiempo en la escuela aprendido sobre temas que posiblemente no seré capaz de aplicar futuramente. Al llegar al portón de la escuela me da mi bolso mientras se da media vuelta y con su mano me dice "Adiós".

Camino por el campus para llegar hasta al aula donde estamos asignados. Queda en un segundo piso por lo que tediosa y obligatoriamente debo subir muchos escalones. Al entrar en el aula me percato que estoy tarde, me disculpo ante el profesor y tomo asiento en un escritorio en el costado izquierdo de la clase; donde esta la ventana. Últimamente pierdo la noción del tiempo… ¿Será por que mi mente esta demasiado ocupada con sus retóricas preguntas? O ¿Por qué mi nivel de distracción ha llegado a un punto máximo? Mientras mas preguntas afloran en mi cabeza mi azulada mirada se pierde en el cielo despejado que la ventana me ofrece. Tocan el timbre que avisa que es hora de almuerzo, veo como todos mis compañeros se apresuran a salir en grupos me quedo tranquilamente sentada en mi lugar para esperar a que todos se vallan. Ya cuando solo quedan algunos agarro mi almuerzo y me dirijo a mi lugar predilecto para almorzar. La azotea.

Muchos creen que es extraño querer estar en la azotea pero... ¿Cual otro lugar esta mas cerca del cielo profundo que inspira mis mas hermosos sueños? Tomo asiento en la pequeña y única banca que hay, la verdad no tengo hambre tan solo deseo poder ver aquel profundo azul que constantemente inspira a mis sueños. Cierro los ojos mientras dejo que el gentil viento mesa mi cabello largo y me deje soñar un poco, soñar con la persona que me insita a saltar de la cama todos los días para empezar un nuevo día, la persona que me vuelve loca con su dulce fragancia, mística mirada y tibios brazos. Cuando no esta cerca los minutos se vuelven horas, y las horas días grises donde ni siquiera un rayo de sol logra penetrar las densas nubes de agrisados tonos que amenazan con hacerme perderlo entre la oscuridad. Antes de conocerlo me encontraba en una hermosa jaula de cristal que solo me permitía ver lo que me perdía, cuando el llegó abrió mi deslumbrante celda y empezó a mostrarme en carne propia de todo lo que me había perdido. Desafortunadamente vuelvo a perder la noción del tiempo y para cuando dejo de fantasear ya he de llegar tarde a clases. Bajo las escaleras de la azotea con rapidez pero por mi incurable torpeza tropiezo una que otra vez. Al poner pie en el salón, mi profesor me regaña ya que no es la primera vez que me pasa, mientras veo de reojo como mis compañeros retraen una risa burlona. Me disculpo apenada pero siempre sonriente mientras vuelvo a tomar asiento junto a la ventana.

Las clases terminaron y a diferencia de cuando es hora de almuerzo, salgo rápidamente del salón para encontrarme con Yukito. Corro por los pasillos emocionada mientras dibujo en mi mente su silueta en la entrada del colegio. Al llegar al portón principal noto que no hay nadie esperándome. ¿Se le habrá hecho tarde? Tal vez Hiriji-san lo retuvo más tiempo en el trabajo pero eso seria muy extraño ya que Yukito nunca antes había llegado tarde. ¿Se le habrá olvidado? No lo creo…. Sigo haciendo conjeturas, mientras lo minutos pasan y pasan. ¿Dónde estará? ¿Qué le habrá pasado? …¿Habrá tenido un…? Bloqueo ese pensamiento con eficacia y rapidez, no quisiera ni imaginármelo. Sigo pensando hasta que una calida y pequeña mano se posa en mi hombro, me doy la vuelta despacio pero emocionada. Para decepción no encuentro el rostro de Yukito sino el de Kano. Me extraño un poco al verla ahí, ella no suele venir a clases de verano.

-Kamio-san. Esperas a Yukito? –dijo la chica de cabello azulado mientras sonreía

-Si… -repuse tímidamente

-De seguro mi hermana lo retuvo más tiempo –dice

-Yukito-san nunca esta tarde… -digo en voz baja mientras agacho un poco mi cabeza

- Que tal si esta vez caminamos juntas? –En su voz había un poco de pena combinada con alegría

- Ehh?! ….No lo sé –repuse tratando de pensar que sería lo mejor

-Vamos! Así nos conoceremos más

Mire mi reloj, ya había pasado una hora desde la salida.

-Esta bien Kirishima-san –dije con la mirada en el piso

-Esta biiiieeeen ¡ Vaaamos! – Dijo en un grito de emoción

Caminamos mientras conversábamos de una que otra trivialidad. Hasta que tocamos el tema de las madres. Su rostro se lleno de tristeza pero intento disfrazarla con una sonrisa, pero esta estaba vacía. ¿Cómo no saberlo? Yo era una profesional en eso.

-Mi mamá murió cuando yo nací –dijo en un tono muy apagado

-La mía también – mi voz no se quebró en un ningún momento, es mas, tenia un tono neutral

-A veces siento que le arrebate la vida… -Casi podía ver las transparentes lágrimas empezar a derramarse por sus mejillas

- No lo creo… en todo caso tu madre debió estar feliz de haberte tenido –en ese instante mi mente reprodujo la imagen de la persona a la que yo llamaba "mamá".

-No sé….Mi hermana se ha comportado como una madre para mi… siempre se preocupa mucho por mi –un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo.

Cuando ella pregunto por mi mamá no tuve problema en decirle que Haruko no era mi verdadera madre sino mi tía. Sin problema alguno le conté que mi madre había muerto (O eso creía yo) y que mi padre había preferido que yo viviera con Haruko.

Guardamos silencio unos pocos minutos, ambas parecíamos estar pensado en nuestras familias. Ya después seguimos conversando con normalidad. Conforme nuestra platica avanzó me di cuenta cuanto en común teníamos, ella parecía ser la mejor amiga que nunca tuve. Me sentía extrañamente cómoda, nunca antes había establecido una conversación tan larga con una persona aparte de Yukito y mi mamá sin romper a llorar. Siempre que pensaba que estaba por hacer un amigo, las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos. ¿Por qué no había sentido ese impulso junto a ella?... No sabía, era todo tan extraño. ¿Seria que no la estaba considerando mi amiga? Imposible, tan solo hace unos segundos había pensado en ella como mi mejor amiga. Me llene de curiosidad ante este extraño fenómeno y me llamó la atención la idea de seguir pensando en eso hasta llegar a una respuesta pero nada bueno sacaría de eso, así que opté por concentrarme en la conversación que estábamos sosteniendo. Estos pensamientos me habían distraído tanto que no había notado que habíamos dejado de hablar y que Kano se había quedado atrás. ¿Empecé a caminar muy rápido o ella dejo de caminar? Me volví para ver que pasaba, y me encontré con su rostro aterrado mientras abundantes lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro como un pequeño riachuelo. Me acerque unos pasos, y ella retrocedió otros. Siguió con la mirada clavada en el frente. Me volví lentamente para ver que era lo que había dejado en estado de shock a Kano y me encontré con una de esas escenas que nunca piensas ver en la vida real.

* * *

Que tal? Les gusto? Porfa hagan reviews ! Graciiias !


	2. Hopeless

Holaaa!

Perdon por durar una eternidad para actualizar! Pero es que entre tantas cosas que hacer practicamente se me habia olvidado!

Gracias a Hikari236 por su review!

**_Disclaimer: Ni Air ni sus personajes me pertenecen TwT_**

* * *

CAPITULO 2 : HOPELESS

En la vida habían muchas cosas que me causaban miedo, había otras que me provocaban pánico, pero la escena que estaba justo en frente mio me hacía sentir una combinación de ambas. La escena se pintaba en tonalidades rojizas y naranjas, todo parecía consumirse a su paso con elegancia. Las llamas se alzaban al cielo con suficiencia mientras seguían comiendo aquel edificio blanco. No sabia como reaccionar y por esos momentos mi mundo entero dejó de girar y no podía apartar la mirada de aquella escena. Las personas corriendo, los gritos, la desesperación… todo parecía estar sordo y en cámara lenta…No podía ser…¿Acaso estaba dejando a mi fuente de felicidad consumirse en el fuego? … No podía permitirme perder a alguien más… menos a Yukito, no a mi Yukito-san.

No lo pensé fue como un impulso súbito que me hizo correr hasta el edificio, abrir la puerta de vidrio y buscar entre las llamas y cenizas algún trazo de vida, algún movimiento que me diera la esperanza de que las personas que se suponía que estaban adentro estaban vivas. Corrí por todo lado, revisando cada recoveco del lugar con desesperación y el pecho oprimido. Abría las puerta con deliberada fuerza mientras sentía como el humo que entraba en mis pulmones me debilitaba cada vez más, pero a este punto nada importaba… tan sólo quería encontrarlo y verlo a salvo. Me estaba quedando sin opciones, las puertas por abrir se estaban acabando y todavía no los encontraba. Me topé con unas escaleras pero recordé que una vez Yukito-san me dijo que el segundo piso no lo usaban. Me debatí entre subir o no, pero una corazonada me dictaminó que subir sería sólo una perdida del tiempo y el principio de mi fin.

La última de las puertas parecía reírse de mí, puse la mano en el llavín caliente que casi llego a quemarme y la abrí. Mi corazón suspiró en alivio, ahí estaba, y no sólo él sino también la hermana mayor de Kano. Yukito parecía forcejear con un estante que había caído sobre el cuerpo de la peliazul y que todavía no estaba en llamas. Me acerque con cuidado mientras vi en el reflejo de un vidrio roto mis ojos azules reflejando el poder abrazante del fuego que lo consumía todo. Me acerqué a Yukito pero el seguía sin percibir mi presencia, estaba muy enfrascado en su tarea de salvar a su jefa.... Empecé a empujar el estante junto con el, que empezaba a dilapidarse, por fin me volvió a ver y lejos de sentirse bien por el echo que había venido hasta aquí por él, su mirada se tornó fría, contrastando totalmente con el ambiente que vivíamos.

Finalmente la pudimos liberar pero esta ya se encontraba inconciente, la cargo en brazos tipo novia y comenzamos a hacernos paso entre el fuego. Cada paso me hacía sentir más y más cerca del suelo, cada vez que inhalaba sentía un ardor por dentro… Mi vista se nubló, sabía que mi cuerpo no lo podría aguantar más, pero no pude evitar sonreír al pensar que había hecho algo por la personas que mas quería, y lo último que pude ver antes de caer inconciente fue las siluetas de personas con cascos y gabardinas.

* * *

Yukito Point of View

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios estaba Misuzu aquí? Este era el peor lugar para estar justo en estos momentos… Tomé a Hiriji-san en brazos después de liberarla de aquel estante y junto con Misuzu empecé a caminar entre el lugar en llamas. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en lo perjudicial que podría ser tanto humo para ella… lejos de dirigir mi atención a la chica inconsciente que tenía en mis brazos me preocupaba por la rubia que segundo a segundo disminuía su paso… y yo sabía porqué era.

Pronto todo sería mejor, podía ver el reflejo de la luz solar que se filtraba por la puerta principal que todavía no se caía, pero justo en ese momento con el rabillo del ojo vi caer cabellos dorados. Me volví bruscamente, sin bajar a mi jefa.

-¡Demonios! –exclamé mientras me apoyaba sobre una rodilla y pensaba como ingeniármelas para llevar a ambas. No podía escoger, era imposible preferir una vida sobre otra. Aun cuando yo tenía una notable preferencia.

Por segunda vez en este verano la suerte se apiado de mi, los bomberos por fin habían llegado, le entregué a mi jefa al primero que vi, y tomé a Misuzu con la mayor delicadeza que tenía. Corrí, con la desesperación que nunca imaginé sentir, ella podía estar muriendo… extinguiéndose justo ahora en mis brazos. Al salir me encontré con la ambulancia y los paramédicos, las palabras no salían coherentes, fragmentos de frases y explicaciones nada más. De igual manera las explicaciones sobraban, me la arrebataron de los brazos y la metieron en la ambulancia donde una máscara de oxígeno se posó sobre su rostro. Le tomaron el pulso y sus miradas empezaron a preocuparme más. Poco después trajeron a Hijiri y la ambulancia estaba lista para irse.

No pude ni pudieron despegarme del lado de Misuzu. Maldije el pequeño pueblo en el que me había establecido, la única clínica se había quemado y ahora no quedaba mas que manejar una hora hasta el siguiente hospital. Fue un tormento incomparable, nadie tenía la certeza de que aguantaran el viaje. Los minutos se me hicieron horas, y las horas días, hasta que llagamos al bendito hospital y los doctores empezaron a hacer apropiadamente su trabajo. Desde ese momento no me dejaron seguir acompañándola. Me torturaron en la sala de espera.

Odiaba los hospitales, las paredes blancas, el olor irriblemente neutral, las personas con sus impecables uniformes blancos y más que nada las salas de espera. ¿Qué tanto podrían estar haciendo? ¿Por qué las enfermeras no avisaban periódicamente qué estaba pasando?

-Joven, ¿Podría llenar unos papeles? –Dijo una voz femenina mientras me extendía un lapicero y una tabla con papeles.

La volví a ver con frialdad, ¿No podía esperar? No tenía la cabeza para rellenar estúpidos formularios mientras no sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando a Misuzu. Tomé rudamente lo que me ofrecía y lo puse en la silla de al lado.

-¿A alguien más deberíamos avisarle de la situación? –insistió en molestar la mujer.

La miré directamente a los ojos con indiferencia. Pero tenía razón, debía avisarle a Haruko y a Kano, en caso de que no supieran (algo que era imposible por ser un pueblo tan pequeño). Me puse de pie sin decir nada mientras me guiaba hasta la recepción donde tomé el teléfono y marqué a la casa.

-¿Yukito? ¿Eres tu? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Y Misuzu? Me dijeron que una ambulancia se la llevó,, pero nada más! Habla ya! –La voz consternada de Haruko por un momento me hizo sentir mal por no haberla llamado antes.

-Estamos en el hospital, ven. Todavía no me han dado información sobre su condición… -Del otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada, hasta que oí caer el teléfono. Como siempre la madre desinteresada actuaba por impulsos y ni siquiera me dejó decirle que le avisara a Kano.

* * *

Que taaal? Valio la pena?

Prometo que de ahora en adelante actualizaré más rapido! Justo ahora empezaré con el Cap 3 ;D


	3. Motionless

Holaaa!! Aqui el cap 3!

Gracias a mi super editora por ayudarme con la última parte AwA

Disclaimer: Seh... AIR no me pertenece uwu

* * *

CAPITULO 3: MOTIONLESS

En menos de una hora Haruko entró en el hospital haciendo un escándalo, tuvo que haber conducido como desquiciada para llegar en tal tiempo. Observé como se peleaba con una enfermera, y para evitar que la agarrara a golpes intervine intentando calmarla.

-Nada ganarás peleando con ella –le dije en un acostumbrado tono frío mientras la agarraba del brazo

-Pero…¿Dónde esta? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Por qué nadie dice nada? – se mostraba como una verdadera histérica, cualquiera pensaría que era un ejemplo de madre.

-Acabas de llegar, ni siquiera a mi, que he estado todo este tiempo me han dicho nada. –Manteniendo aun mi agarre en su brazo la jalé hasta la sala de espera donde la senté.

Al parecer a la pelirroja le asustaban los hospitales, o al menos eso parecía. Temblaba al ver los doctores pasar y suspiraba de vez en cuando. Sin pensar en las múltiples veces que se había puesto de pie para tomar agua. Cuando estaba sentada constantemente movía sus piernas, brazos o lo que fuera. ¿Tan difícil se le hacía quedarse quieta? No estaba de humor, y debía confesar que cada vez que un doctor o enfermera pasaba mi corazón se detenía en seco.

Me sumí tanto en mis pensamientos que no noté algo importante, estaba tan entretenido culpándome por lo que le había pasado a Misuzu y lamentándome, que no me había detenido a ver a la chica de cabellos cortos y azules que estaba del otro lado de la habitación. Mis ojos se abrieron con asombro. ¿Cómo había llegado?

-¿Kano? –Pregunté con voz temblorosa

La chica volvió su cabeza despacio. Sus ojos esmeraldas parecían estar vacíos, y aquella pequeña sonrisa que la caracterizaba había desaparecido por completo. Me acerqué a ella. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan insensible? La única persona que le quedaba en el mundo a la chica era su hermana, y justo en estos momentos no teníamos la certeza de que sobreviviría.

-Yukito-kun…¿Cómo está Misuzu-chan? –pregunto con voz apagada y mirándome a los ojos.

-No lo sé… Kano, no lo sé –le respondí sinceramente. Su pregunta me desconcertó, ¿no debía mas bien haber preguntado por su hermana? Escuché un leve suspiro de ella.

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho Yukito-kun –Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba por la cintura.

¿Por qué se disculpaba? No quise preguntar por miedo a herirla, tan sólo la abracé.

Kano's Point of View

Cuando vi como las llamas consumían la clínica de mi hermana no pude reaccionar, mis ojos se nublaron de lágrimas y caí al suelo de rodillas… sin fuerzas. Misuzu-chan que estaba en frente mio se quedo ahí parada unos instantes al igual que yo, pero después emprendió a correr al edificio. ¿Por qué yo no pude ser así de valiente? Vi como su silueta se perdida entre el mar de llamas y aun así fui incapaz de ponerme de pie e ir tras ella. Lo único que mi cuerpo me permitía hacer era quedarme ahí inmóvil viendo como todo aquello que me importaba se veía consumido por el fuego.

Cuando los bomberos entraron y Yukito-kun salió con Misuzu en brazos me dio un gran alivio y por dicha los grilletes que una vez se anclaron a mis piernas y me dejaron inmóvil parecían haber desaparecido. Corrí a la ambulancia pero las personas asustadas me bloquearon el paso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la ambulancia se había ido a toda prisa, dejando solo humo atrás.

No sabía que hacer, y lo primero que paso por mi mente fue ir a la casa de Misuzu-chan, lo mas seguro sería que le avisaran a su madre de su condición. Toque la puerta y esperé pacientemente pero nadie respondió, seguí tocando pero me pareció que nadie estaba en casa. Minutos después vi como una moto se estrellaba contra el cobertizo de la casa, una cabellera roja se extendió fuera del casco y asumí que era la persona que estaba esperando.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto con un tono tosco y elevando una ceja

-La clínica de mi hermana se quemó… -le dije en un tono bajo, casi intimidada.

-Eso escuché… se llevaron a dos chicas al hospital… No sé a cuales –respondió mientras abría la puerta principal.

-Misuzu-chan… y mi nee-san –le dije con valor mientras la miraba a los ojos.

La mujer se quedo impávida, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa desmesuradamente, se acercó a mi y me tomó por los hombros.

-¿Misuzu? ¿Qué le pasó a Misuzu? – su voz estaba llena de desesperación y consternación.

¿Cómo decirle…? ¿Cómo decirle que vi a su hija tirarse a un edificio en llamas y ni siquiera la detuve? Agache la cabeza por la vergüenza que me daba mi cobardía. Apenas empezaba a ser su amiga, y un día bastó para decepcionarla y dejarla sola. Sentí como las lágrimas se escurrían de nuevo por mis ojos y mi mente le daba vueltas una y otra vez a aquel momento. El repique del teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos, ella se precipitó al teléfono y bastaron unos segundos para saber quien llamaba. Corrió al cobertizo, la seguí y me monté a la moto junto con ella.

Y ahora me encontraba abrazada a la cintura de Yukito-kun, porque no encontraba nada mas que hacer conmigo misma. No tenía ninguna noticia de mi hermana y eso me asustaba, las enfermeras y los doctores pasaban sin siquiera volvernos a ver, hasta que de una de las tantas puertas blancas salió un muchacho de edad promedio y gabacha blanca. Con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de la gabacha se acercó a Haruko, Yukito-kun salió disparado donde él estaba deshaciéndose fácilmente de mi agarre. También me acerqué con timidez, ya que en mi conciencia el hecho de que Misuzu-chan estuviera mal era mi culpa.

-¿Familiares de Kamio-san y Kirishima-san? –pregunto con una voz solemne el doctor

-¿Cómo esta? ¿Esta bien verdad? –se precipitó a decir Haruko con la voz quebrada de nuevo.

-Kirishima-san tiene algunas quemaduras leves y por la gran cantidad de humo al que fue expuesta deberemos mantenerla unos días en observación. –Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del doctor.

Me sentí mucho más ligera y se me hizo obvio que ahora mi cara se ve debía de ver iluminada por la esperanza y el alivio. Volví a ver Haruko-san, se veía decepcionada, volteé a ver a Yukito y sus ojos estaban clavados en el doctor, como esperando a que dijera algo mas. El silencio era cortante, de seguro Yukito-kun se sentía mejor al saber que mi hermana estaba bien, pero era indiscutible el hecho de que su atención y prioridad era la otra paciente de la que el doctor no había dicho nada.

-Gracias… -le dije al doctor mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

-Es mi trabajo pequeña –me respondió mientras seguía sonriendo.

-¿Y Misuzu? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Usted también la atendió? – la desesperación era notable, el semblante del doctor se oscureció.

-¿Es usted la madre de Kamio-san?

-Si, soy yo.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted en privado.

El doctor empezó a caminar, mientras Yukito se apresuro a tomarlo de la muñeca haciendo que este se volteara.

-¿Qué le paso a Misuzu? –preguntó Yukito de manera ahogada

- La situación de ella… es un poco complicada.

-¡¿Que le paso?! –grito Haruko

-Me gustaría explicárselo en mi oficina. Por favor acompáñenme –siguió caminando mientras los tres lo seguíamos muy de cerca.

Lo único que había podido deducir por lo que había dicho el doctor era que Misuzu-chan no había muerto… pero tenía una condición muy delicada. Si tan sólo ese día no me le hubiera acercado… si me hubiera mantenido distante como mis demás compañeros, posiblemente ella no estaría en esa difícil y desconocida situación.

Mire mi muñeca, para encontrarme con el pañuelo amarillo que tenía tantos años de estar amarrado ahí. Mi mente reprodujo ese día como si fuera una película.

El mundo giraba en tonalidades grises, al menos para mí y para mi hermana. Nuestra madre acababa de morir y lo único que me quedaba en el mundo era mi hermana. No comprendía que pasaba y sólo se me ocurría preguntarle repetidamente cuando mamá volvería, ella sonreía cálidamente mientras me decía que no me preocupara, que todo estaría bien. Por fin entendí, ella nunca volvería, desde ese día empecé a llorar todas las noches hasta quedarme dormida, mi corazón tenía un agujero por la falta que me hacía una persona que justo ahora no recuerdo. Una noche de tantas mi hermana entro en la habitación, con un vistoso pañuelo amarillo. Me hizo extenderle mi brazo izquierda donde lo ató con fuerza.

-"Cuando seas grande y te lo quites, podrás hacer magia" –recuerdo que me dijo con una sonrisa antes de que me quedara dormida

Desde ese día nunca me atreví a despegarlo de mí, y aunque desde hace varios años sé que eso es sólo una historia absurda para niños se ha vuelto un gran símbolo para mí. El pañuelo en sí hizo magia en mí al hacerme dejar de llorar y con los años ayudarme a olvidar el rostro de la persona que me dio la vida. Me hace sentir culpable este hecho, pero de una u otra manera alivió el peso que debía llevar.

Me di cuenta lo absorta que había estado en mis pensamientos hasta que el doctor cerró la puerta de su consultorio detrás de mí para luego sentarse detrás de su escritorio y ofrecernos asiento. En la habitación reinaba el silencio incómodo, miré a Yukito-kun y su mirada reflejaba la gran preocupación que tenia… no puede evitar pensar que tal vez… solo esta vez y con algo más de suerte me podría quitar el pañuelo y con magia lograr que Misuzu-chan se recuperara de cualquier mal…

* * *

Hasta ahi el 3er cap! Y ahora empiezo con el 4to!


	4. Speechless

Gomenee! Dije que actualizaria más rapido... pero no fue así T*T de verdad lo siento pero fue que la ____ escuela no me dejo! Pero ya salí de clases! Asi que espero y creo que me veran más por aqui! Jejejeje! Y aqui les dejo el 4to cap. Es un poco (bastante) dramático. Y bueno, darle las gracias a mi super editora Mizuuu por toda su ayuda con el cap! Por cierto, pasense por su fic Above the stars que está muy bueno! Aqui el Link.

.net/s/5017076/4/Above_the_stars

**Disclaimer:** Air no me pertenece T^T

CAPÍTULO 4: SPEECHLESS

Yukito´s Point of View

Tenso, el ambiente que nos rodeaba era tenso. Hacia unas semanas del incendio… Kirishima-san ya había salido del hospital y el seguro empezaba a reconstruir la clínica (la cual también era su casa). Mientras tanto las hermanas Hiriji se quedaban en casa de Haruko. El ambiente empezaba a molestarme ¿No era suficiente con que Misuzu siguiera en el hospital? Parecía que no, ahora tenía que soportar a Haruko ebria casi todas las noches (aunque no fuera algo nuevo), a Kano llena de remordimiento y disculpándose por algo que no le competía y a Kirishima-san diciéndome sobre las opciones que teníamos para que Misuzu se mejorara. No la quería escuchar, todas incluía que se fuera lejos… y ese era un factor que no estaba dispuesto a soportar.

-¡Yukito! Bebe un poco más conmigo –dijo Haruko mientras me irritaba cada vez mas su actitud.

Me negué fríamente mientras salía de la casa. Los estúpidos doctores no me dejaban quedarme a dormir en el hospital, por lo que en la mañanas debía salir para allá y por las tardes regresar al recóndito pueblito, caminé con las manos en los bolsillos por las desérticas calles, mientras un frío endemoniado me calaba los huesos. Fui hasta la orilla de la playa, para ver el mar y quizás con mucha suerte podría relajarme un rato. Pero fue inútil, más bien empeoró. ¿Cómo relajarme en un lugar con tantas memorias? Ahí fue donde la vi por primera vez, en una tarde de verano donde el viento mecía sus largos cabellos rubios y el resplandor del atardecer la hacia ver como un ángel que acababa de bajar del cielo. ¿Por qué la tuve que conocer? Me pregunté mientras me perdía en los recuerdos que me había dejado. Si no la hubiera conocido, no habría tenido que meterse a un edificio en llamas, no estaría llena de cables y tubos en un hospital y lo más importante, su enfermedad no habría empeorado. Unos cuantos suspiros se escaparon de mis labios, la rabia e impotencia me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer y esa era toda la verdad. Caminé por las solas y oscuras calles del pueblo con las manos en los bolsillos, el corazón vacío y la cabeza llena. Pasé por la clínica y sentí una opresión en el pecho, al seguir caminando recordé las múltiples veces que había pasado por esos mismos caminos en la compañía de Misuzu y pensar que había mucha posibilidad que esos momentos nunca volvieran a repetirse…

Al pasar frente a la clínica Kirishima un extraño sentimiento de curiosidad se apoderó de mí.  
¿Podría ser que fuera tan masoquista como para entrar al infierno de memorias? Al parecer la respuesta era sí, ya que sin darme cuenta ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la entrada. Abrí la puerta de vidrio de manera delicada ya que temía que se desprendiera si era muy brusco… Caminé por los pasillos del lugar donde solía trabajar y recorrí la mayoría de las habitaciones muy detalladamente, me dolía el estar ahí, lo sabía porque sentía como mi corazón parecía estrujarse frente a las imágenes de los recuerdos y las comparaciones con el ahora.

La última habitación que me quedaba era aquella donde Hiriji se había quedado atrapada y donde Misuzu había llegado a encontrarnos. Hesité por unos momentos en lo que quedaba del marco de la puerta, pero entré porque sabía que las memorias me lastimarían y de alguna manera ese dolor me haría sentir mejor… sería un pequeño castigo por no haber hecho nada, por haberla dejado estar conmigo en aquel mar de llamas y por ser tan impotente al verla tendida en una camilla de hospital. Al llegar a la mitad de la habitación sentí mis rodillas darse por vencidas, dejándome tirado en el suelo. La frustración me embargó y la rabia se liberó… me llevé ambas manos a la cara conteniendo lo que sentía y las inevitables lágrimas que amenazaban con romper mi barrera de indiferencia… después de ese momento débil, la rabia se volvió mas intensa, no encontré mejor manera de desahogarme que gritar. Grité hasta que en los pulmones sentí la quemazón que se extendía hasta mi garganta. Ahí me quedé, el tiempo suficiente para intentar ganar de nuevo la compostura, no me podía permitir llegar hecho pedazos a esa casa, después de todo… ¿Si yo me entregaba a la desesperación, quién le exigiría a Haruko seriedad? ¿Quién consolaría a Kano de la culpa que la corría?... ¿Quién…? El seguir haciendo más preguntas sólo incrementaba la mezcla de fuertes emociones de los que estaba siendo victima, y no tenía lugar en mi mente ni en mi corazón para más.

Miré a mi alrededor, aun cuando se supone que las labores de restauración habían empezado todavía había pedazos de escombro en el suelo, entre las tonalidades negras y grises destelló un objeto. Lo primero que pensé fue que era un pedazo de vidrio del alguno de los estantes, pero después de verlo destellar por segunda vez preferí extenderme un poco y descubrir que era… Estaba entre dos muebles algo pegados por lo que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para meter la mano entre el espacio y sacar el objeto, tantee el frío suelo y después de dos intentos logré alcanzarlo.

Cuando lo pude admirar me di cuenta de lo que era…un dije. Un dije que significaba mucho para mi, había sido un regalo que le había hecho a Misuzu el día de su cumpleaños… no tenía el dinero para regalarle ambos por lo que le dije a Haruko que le comprara una pulsera, de esa manera yo podría darle el dije… las memorias de ese cumpleaños empezaron a correr por mi mente, la cara de emoción de mi rubia favorita no tenía comparación mientras que sus ojos celestes tenían el brillo singular que sólo a ella pertenecía… Fue imposible no compararlos con la última vez que los vi…en esa ocasión un contraste nefasto se había producido, el color celeste profundo del mar reflejado con el rojo intenso de las llamas frente a ella… ¿Qué reflejarían sus ojos ahora? … ¿Serían los mismos brillantes o estarían opacos por la creciente enfermedad que empezaba a jalarla lejos de mi? Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, pensar más en esos factores me destrozaría (si es que se podía más). Guardé el dije en el bolsillo derecho de mi roído pantalón y como alma que se la lleva el diablo salí del edificio.

Mientras caminaba por las calles que me conducían a la casa me fijé en el reloj de una de ellas, ya era casi la media noche. Al poner pie en el "hogar" me preparé para escuchar el escándalo que seguramente Haruko estaba haciendo… pero al contrario, me encontré con un silencio sepulcral que empezaba a ponerme los nervios de puntal. Al llegar a la estancia principal no había nadie, me precipité a buscar en las habitaciones pero las encontré igual de vacías que la estancia.

-Esto no está bien – susurré mientras seguía revisando la pequeña casa.

El único lugar que faltaba era el jardín, abrí la puerta corrediza deliberadamente y me encontré con Haruko mirando hacia el cielo. ¿Desde cuando había reemplazado beber con meditar bajo la luna? No tenía sentido, me acerqué a ella con paso pesado, pero aun con el ruido que hacía al caminar ella no volvía a ver. Finalmente pude posar mi mano en su hombro, pareció apenas darse cuenta ya que sólo me volvió a ver fugazmente antes de volver a ver la luna llena que resplandecía en el cielo.

-Haruko… - articulé en un tono bajo

- Misuzu es fuerte ¿verdad? Ella no se dará por vencida… -susurró con la voz entre cortada

-Si, -respondí más para mí mismo más que para ella.

- No la debí haber aceptado aquí… ¿sabes? ella debió quedarse con su papá. Pero… ¿Porqué…? ¿Por qué me obligó a quererla? ¿Por qué a pesar de mi constante indiferencia y la pared que logré poner entre nosotras ella logró llegar a mi? Nunca pretendí quererla… Pero a ella parecía no importarle, siempre sonreía. En varias ocasiones parecía que ella cuidaba de mí en vez de ser al revés. Daría tanto porque fuera diferente… porque ella fuera más egoísta y me odiara… me odiara por no darle la familia que se merece… que me despreciara por no darle el tiempo suficiente… Pero ella no es así, esa incapacidad para odiarme,… hace que me repudie a mí misma por ser así con ella ¿Qué hago…? - dijo sin volver a ver me.

No sabía que decirle, nunca tuve en cuenta sus sentimientos ya que para mí no era más que una mujer inmadura que por vueltas de la vida debía ocuparse de otra persona no siendo capaz de lidiar ni con ella misma. Aun cuando tenía tanto contacto con la peliroja me era imposible sospechar que tuviera tales sentimientos, ante mis ojos Haruko veía a su sobrina como una carga que se sentía obligada a llevar ya que el padre era un inútil y la madre había muerto. Inclusive en algún momento llegué a cavilar que la tenía junto a ella sólo para llenar el último deseo de su hermana, o en una instancia Misuzu debía compartir algún parecido físico o de personalidad con su madre para llenar el hueco que había quedado al morir esta.

-¿Qué hago…? ¿Cómo logro que me odie? No importa cuanto lo intente, la chica parece tener el mismo corazón cálido que su madre. Pero… ¿eso de que me sirve? Para mí, Misuzu era la manera de cumplir el último deseo de mi hermana… con el tiempo le encontré el parecido con ella. Un factor que me disgustó demasiado ya que nadie podía ser como Karin… nadie podía llenar el vacío que había dejado al irse, por eso me empeñaba por hacerle la vida un poco más difícil a la niña siendo indiferente y fría, de esa manera se vería obligada a mostrar que no había sido dotada de la gentileza extrema de su madre, pero no fue así, Misuzu nunca mostró egoísmo u odio…por eso desde ese momento me prometí nunca quererla, manteniéndola alejada… pero por su propia cuenta se hizo un espacio en mi corazón, no como la sombra de su madre, sino como ella misma… como Misuzu, mi hija, de brillantes ojos celestes y hermoso cabello rubio que siempre tenía una sonrisa para ofrecerme… quien cada tarde me esperaba para cenar… quien no importaba que tan mala su condición de salud se pusiera, siempre sonreía y decía que todo estaría bien. – tomó un respiro, su voz se había quebrado en varias partes y cuando la volví a ver al rostro noté de perfil como una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla de color canela.

Mi mirada se concentró en el suelo, me apenaba saber que tenía tan mala impresión de Haruko. Despegué los labios para hacer un comentario, pero automáticamente los volví a cerrar, no tenía ningún comentario que la consolara… la pelirroja parecía estar ida frente a la magnificencia de la luna y de sus propias cavilaciones, interrumpir no me pareció una buena idea, por lo que al igual que ella volví a ver al cielo, donde mis más grandes deseos y aspiraciones debían encontrarse.

-¿Cómo dejo de quererla? Es irreversible el querer una persona tan profundamente…. ¿Cómo hago para liberar la opresión en mi pecho? ¿De qué manera concilio el sueño? Al no poder dormir no dejo de pensar en ella… en si ya habrá despertado… si sentirá frío o si quizás tiene miedo en esa oscura habitación de hospital donde la muerte ronda tan seguido. Cuando logro dormir solo sueño con ella y al despertar me siento sobresaltada y desilusionada al saber que fue sólo eso… un sueño; una ilusión que me dejó creer por unos breves momentos que todo estaba bien. ¿Qué haré, si al igual que Karin deja este mundo? ¿Dónde quedo yo? ¿Cómo vuelvo a pegar mi corazón después de perder los pedazos importantes de mi vida? – el dolor en su voz parecía incontenible, se calló sobre sus rodillas con el rostro ahogado en lágrimas, las palabras nunca serían suficientes. La abracé con ternura, no había nada más que pudiera hacer, aunque ciertamente me sorprendió un poco verla derramar algo tan sincero.

-Va estar bien – susurré en su oído mientras escuchaba sus sollozos.

-Pero yo no… si se aleja de mí seguramente estará mejor… ¿Cómo hago yo para dejarla ir? No tengo el corazón cálido de ella… soy egoísta. –repuso hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-No estará mejor sin ti. –le dije en un tono firme. Lo que Mizu necesitaba no era que la dejáramos… sino que nos quedáramos con ella.

- Ella… tuvo una crisis. Unos minutos después de que saliste… Hiriji y Kano se fueron para allá. –dijo de un solo golpe.

No tuve tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba diciendo… la dejé ahí tirada en el patio mientras me desbocaba al teléfono. Llamé un sin par de veces al hospital pero nadie contestaba... llamé a Hiriji hasta el cansancio pero tampoco recibí ninguna respuesta. ¿Cómo era posible que Haruko no estuviera al borde de la histeria? ¿Acaso todo lo que había dicho anteriormente había sido producto de un momento melancólico en su borrachera?

-Maldición –espeté en un tono bastante alto, lo que me quedaba era encontrar un bus o en su defecto un taxi. El problema es que no había probabilidades de que alguno de los dos estuviera disponible en plena madrugada.

No me importaba lo que dijera, y si me echaba de la casa ya vería después cómo me las arreglaba. Me dirigí al garaje casi corriendo pero me la encontré justo en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos rojos eran la única señal de que no me había imaginado todo lo anterior, porque su rostro parecía tallado en piedra por la seriedad que demostraba.

-No puedes ir –dijo con aún rastros de sollozo en su voz.

-No me lo puedes impedir –respondí cortante y haciéndome paso hacía su motocicleta

-Hiriji y Kano regresarán en unas horas, harás el viaje en vano… sin pensar que tanto tú como yo no podemos hacer absolutamente _nada _– continuó mientras enfatizaba con un tono odioso la última palabra.

-No me quedaré de brazos cruzados, mientras pueda aunque sea ofrecerle mi compañía

-Ni siquiera está conciente. No sabrás que estuviste ahí.

Sus palabras eran como finas dagas que me traspasaban de lado a lado, la maldije en mi mente más de una vez. Sus comentarios sólo hacían que mi impotencia se volviera más y más intensa. Por esta escena recordé porque me sorprendí al verla llorar, Haruko siempre ha tenido el aire de ser complemente fuerte e independiente por eso cualquiera que la hubiera visto en semejante momento de debilidad diría que no era ella misma, sino alguien más intentando imitarla. Siempre tan infantil e inmadura...

-¿Qué miras? –preguntó en su ya acostumbral tono sarcástico.

Por su pregunta lo más seguro era que me había quedado mucho tiempo observándola, pero me era inevitable, no terminaba de comprender como hacía para cambiar tan rápido.

-No soy una desalmada, también tengo mis momentos… Tú no me conoces, sabes muy poco como para juzgarme.

-No te juzgo, me dejó guiar por lo que veo.

-Al igual que tu, siento impotencia, daría todo por poder ser yo quien la salve, pero no es así. No soy médico ni mucho menos, antes de estorbar prefiero hacerme a un lado.

Una risa irónica se escapó de mis labios, después de altiva y orgullosa la había catalogado como inmadura e inconciente de lo que hacía. ¿Qué mas sorpresas me esperaban en la velada? Prefería no pensar en lo que se podía transformar, ya que entre las opciones estaba un evento que no podía dejar pasar por mi mente.

-Entonces, ¿es mejor ahogar las penas en alcohol como siempre haces?

-Ese es sólo un pasatiempo, aunque si quieres, podemos ir a la estancia y beber un rato.

No espero ninguna respuesta de mi parte, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar ruidosamente sobre el piso de madera. Le eché una mirada a la motocicleta medio descubierta pero después desistí y la seguí calladamente. No fueron necesarios varios vasos para que recobrará su actitud infantil e inmadura, en poco tiempo ya estaba contando sus viejas historias sobre cuando su antiguo novio se fue.

-Y cuando dijo "Adiós" una lágrima corrió por su mejilla ¡Tuviste que haberlo visto! ¡Parecía una película de bajo presupuesto! – continuó contando mientras hacía las mímicas de manera animada y se las arreglaba para mantener el equilibrio y encima no derramar su bebida.

A estas alturas todavía no sabía si la chica sufría de un trastorno de personalidad o si era simplemente muy volátil, no cabía en mi mente que una sola persona fuera capaz de cambiar de estado de ánimo tan rápido. La infancia de Misuzu debió haber sido considerablemente dura contando con la "madre" con la que le toco criarse. Con ese tipo de pensamientos me recosté sobre el suelo mientras miraba el techo y seguía con mis cavilaciones. De vez en cuando me molestaba en articular algún tipo de monosílabo para la pelirroja de manera que ella siguiera en lo suyo, aun cuando sabía que era innecesario ya que en este tipo de momentos ella hablaba y hablaba sin importarle si la escuchaban o no.

-Pero fue más divertido cuando lo volví a ver unos días después… Al terminar de hacer las compras lo encontré en una esquina acompañado de una chica con poca ropa y maquillaje corrido ¡Si hubieras visto su rostro! Estaba tan rojo como un tomate mientras que yo me reía si parar y la chica se iba caminando despacio.

Eso fue lo último que le escuché decir, ya que hacía unos veinte minutos que me había tomado una pastilla contra el dolor de cabeza, y por fin estaba haciendo efecto. Los parpados los sentía pesados y en poco tiempo me encontré en dormido.

En mi sueño no había más que un cielo extenso en el que mi cuerpo parecía flotar, al mirar hacia abajo me encontraba con todos aquellos lugares que había visitado en mis múltiples viajes, ver la cantidad que eran me sorprendió mucho, a pesar de mi corta edad había estado en tanto lugares… lo más extraño era que de estar en gigantes y modernas ciudades había terminado estableciéndome en un pequeño pueblito… y todo eso gracias a haber conocido a una peculiar chica. De pronto la escena cambió y me encontré en la misma estación de tren por la que había llegado por primera vez, en los rieles del tren caminaba Misuzu, tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras que su enagua de color blanco ondulaba un poco con el gentil viento que soplaba, corrí tras ella pero nunca parecía acercármele ni un poco. ¿Se encontraría ella en un lugar que ni en sueños podía alcanzar?

Agua fría calló en mi cara, o al menos eso pensé al principio… después por el fuerte olor me di cuenta que era whisky.

-¡HARUKO! –grité muy molesto mientras me sentaba y me limpiaba la cara con la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

Al abrir los ojos y frotarlos ligeramente me encontré con la cara de una persona muy diferente a que esperaba. Los ojos verde musgo y la cabellera de Hiriji era lo último que esperaba. En pocos segundos recobré la compostura y por su habitual semblante serio esperé noticias… pero ella no habló tan sólo se me quedó viendo por largo rato, volví a ver a los lados y no encontré a nadie más en la habitación.

-¿Y Haruko? –pregunté bastante desorientado.

Que taaal?! Espero reviews *0* Y gracias por leer!


	5. Choiceless

Awww... ya sé, ya sé! Duré una eternidad para actualizar... Y les podría dar mil excusas... pero la verdad nadie quiere leerlas verdad? XD Mejor vamonos al cap que es lo que han estado esperando!

**Disclaimer**: AIR no me pertenece ;(

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5: CHOICELESS

**Hiriji´s Point of View**

Misuzu había sufrido una recaída más y no había otra opción más que salir a toda prisa al hospital, aún cuando ahí hubiera doctores muy capacitados mi presencia era un deber, ya que desde pequeña había sido yo la que la había tratado, sabiendo cuales eran los mejores métodos para ayudarla a recuperarse. Después de esa crisis, se hizo más evidente cuál sería la próxima decisión que debíamos tomar… sabía que no sería bien recibida y que causaría un gran alboroto, pero nos habíamos quedado sin opciones. Pasé el trayecto del hospital hasta la casa de los Kamio dándole una y mil vueltas a las palabras que usaría para comunicarle a Haruko y a Yukito cuál era la mejor medida ahora que sabíamos que los tratamientos que el hospital podía dar estaban lejos de recuperar totalmente a Misuzu.

Al bajarme del taxi y llegar al umbral de la puerta tomé un largo suspiro antes de introducir la llave en el llavín, pero antes que girara la perilla, la puerta ya se había abierto. Haruko se encontraba enfrente de mí con los ojos hinchados y expresión perdida (La única que había visto desde el accidente), en ese momento me supe que ella ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

Se debe ir ¿no es así? – preguntó más para ella misma que para mí.

Hemos contactado un especialista… ya todo está preparado – contesté con la voz que empleaba para darle noticias a los pacientes.

Ya lo sabía. Pero… ¿Por qué? – De nuevo la pregunta parecía hacérsela a ella misma

Su salud ya estaba deteriorada antes del incendio. Todo aquel humo y demás fue sólo un detonante para tener que llegar a tomar estas medidas. Lo siento Haruko pero el caso se nos ha salido de las manos – tomé una bocana de aire para tratar de tranquilizarme. Durante toda mi vida había tenido que dar miles de malas noticias… pero está en especial me afectaba a un nivel personal.

Llamaré a su padre para darle la noticia –comentó la pelirroja con voz monótona y desinterezada mientras ingresaba a la casa a paso lento y tambaleante.

No es necesario, el hospital se encargó de eso. Dijo que él se encargaría de todo lo que el seguro no cubriese y que vendría a la casa para irnos todos juntos al hospital para despedirnos. – dije manteniendo mi tono neutral, sin dejar que se diera cuanta lo mucho también me afectaba a mí.

Ah –fue la única respuesta que fue capaz de dar. Pero yo todavía no había terminado de hablar

El avión sale hoy por la tarde. No podemos gastar más tiempo, sin pensar que es el único vuelo directo a Berlín que conseguimos – Esa era la última noticia que debía dar. No había tiempo para que nadie asimilara lo que estaba pasando… sólo iba pasando y ya.

No fue necesario hablar más para que Haruko subiera a hacer maletas para el inminente viaje que tenía enfrente. Sentí un inusual deseo de derrumbarme sobre mis rodillas y tener la oportunidad de procesar por sólo un momento lo que estaba por suceder, pero de nuevo; no tenía tiempo para perder y todavía me hacía falta comunicarle a cierto joven lo que estaba por acontecer, le gustara o no. Por esa razón relajé los hombros y caminé hasta la sala con la frialdad y serenidad que siempre me había caracterizado, al llegar a la estancia me encontré con el chico tirado en el suelo aparentemente dormido, en la mesa contigua se encontraba un botella de whisky y un vaso a medio tomar. Sentí una oleada de furia apoderarse de mí, lo último que había esperado de él era que tuviera la inconsciencia para beber indiscriminadamente como una manera de alejarse de la situación por eso sin pensarlo dos veces vertí el contenido de vaso en su cara.

-¡HARUKO! –gritó aparentemente molesto.

Me quedé observándolo mientras se sentaba y frotaba de los ojos el sueño rezagado, por mi mente pasaban las miles de reacciones que podía ser que tuviera, lo que más me preocupaba era que parecía que ninguna de ellas iba a ser fácil de controlar o en la de menos, razonable.

¿Y Haruko? –preguntó intrigado mientras la buscaba con la mirada por la habitación

Está preparando el equipaje –respondí mirándolo directamente a los ojos,

¿Qué equipaje? ¿A dónde va? – su voz estaba teñida por un combinación de histeria y negación.

Esta tarde abordará un avión a Alemania junto con Misuzu. Después de estabilizarla por su más reciente crisis nos dimos cuenta que no hay mucho que se pueda hacer por ella aquí, así que contactamos un colega que quizás la pueda ayudar. – En resumidas cuentas eso era lo que tenía que saber, ahora sólo me quedaba esperar a ver su reacción y tratar de influirle un poco de sentido común.

No es cierto… podría apostar que no lo han intentado todo. ¡No se pueden dar por vencidos ahora! – su voz había ido en ascenso hasta terminar gritando. Ahora se encontraba de pie y me miraba derecho a los ojos.

Kunisaki-kun, esto no debería ser una sorpresa para ti. Anteriormente te había explicado esta posibilidad. – alcé la voz sólo dos octavas más de lo normal, no empezaría a discutir gritando por una decisión que ya había sido tomada.

¡Yo también iré! – su voz sonó tan determinada que por un instante creí que no tenía más opción que conseguirle un boleto de avión. Pero de nuevo recobré el buen sentido y supe que no podía ser así.

No, no irás – respondí de manera autoritaria, me sorprendí al escucharme tan segura de mi misma, ya que definitivamente no era así cómo me sentía en esos momentos.

No me puedes detener – fue lo que dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia el patio, pero la conversación no podía acabar aquí, por lo que lo agarré de la muñeca firmemente.

No puedes ir y lo sabes. La enfermedad de Misuzu es más que nada una condición psicológica combinada con un cuerpo débil – dije sin realmente pensarlo.

Ella _no_ está loca – sus palabras salieron con tal acidez que pensé en disculparme, pero no lo haría, ya que nunca me había referido a eso.

Nunca dije que lo estuviera, pero tú y yo sabemos que ella es muy sensible a su entorno. Que la acompañes sólo retrasará la labor del especialista y cómo ya sabes, la única persona que es capaz de mantenerse lo suficientemente cerca sin herirla es Haruko. – aunque le doliera era la única verdad, aun cuando él había manejado estar tanto tiempo con Misuzu no era un secreto que desde que llegó sus crisis emocionales pasaban con más frecuencia.

¿Entonces me sugieres que me quede aquí y reciba noticias de ella cada cuanto quién sabe qué? –inquirió alzando la voz de nuevo y soltándose de mi

No, sólo digo que seas paciente y te conformes con lo que puedes hacer. Así que lo mejor por ahora será que te vayas preparando para ir al hospital y despedirte.

Eso era lo último que tenía que decirle, por lo que salí de la estancia seguidamente para ir a ver a mi hermana, todavía me quedaba explicarle a ella la situación. Subí las escaleras y entré a la habitación que estábamos compartiendo, la encontré aun acurrucada en su cama y era lógico, después de todo podían ser apenas las seis de la mañana. Suspiré con algo de resignación y me acosté al lado de ella en una esquina, el día apenas había dado sus primeras luces y aún así podía sentir que estaba agotada, pensar en lo que estaba por venir era más de lo que quería concebir. Otro suspiro se escapó de mis labios mientras acariciaba la cabeza de mi hermanita, lo mejor sería dejarla dormir un poco más. Me levante con sumo cuidado y cerré la puertas detrás de mí. Sin realmente quererlo terminé dirigiéndome hacia la habitación de Misuzu, sin duda era una mala idea ya que eso me sensibilizaría mucho… pero ya era muy tarde, me encontraba justo frente a su puerta y casi por insisto alcancé la manilla para girarla, cuando miré adentro encontré a Haruko recostada en la cama de su hija.

Sentí como mi corazón se encogió y pensé en dejarla tener un momento de privacidad, pero con sólo volverla a ver supe que estaba dormida, su respiración era calmada y rítmica, aun cuando me estaba dando la espalda era fácil saberlo. Me acerqué un poco más mirando a mi alrededor… era una habitación relativamente infantil tomando en cuenta la edad de la persona que la habitaba. Sus paredes eran de un rosa pastel muy tenue y cada esquina estaba repleta de peluches, especialmente peluches de dinosaurios, había de todos los colores y tamaños, de verdad debían gustarle para tener una colección tan basta pensé. Cuando llegué al pie de la cama me detuve a ver a una Haruko con un semblante pacífico y algo inocente. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido la oportunidad de verla con tal expresión, entre sus brazos tenía apresado un pequeño dinosaurio azul, no había que ser muy intuitivo para saber que quizás ese era el favorito de Misuzu. Al levantar la vista me encontré con el reflejo de una joven sonriendo, ladeé un poco la cabeza y la chica del reflejo hizo lo mismo.

Que tonta –susurré para mí misma

Por supuesto que la persona del reflejo era yo… era sólo que había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que me había encontrado sonriendo a mí misma, las veces que lo había hecho era porque Kano me había dicho algún comentario divertido, pero pocas veces tenía el tiempo a inspeccionar si había sonreído o no, además con los actuales problemas que enfrentaba no parecía haber lugar para la más tenue sonrisa. Me inspeccioné una vez más e intente memorizar aquel reflejo, seguramente me sería de utilidad en lo que faltaba del día… y así con el leve sonido de una puerta que se cierra dejé la habitación.

Llegue a la sala y me tiré sobre uno de sus sofás, estaba realmente cansada y desde el punto de vista que nadie más en casa parecía estar despierto no había razón para no descansar un poco. En el momento que cerré los ojos un olor me pegó directo en la cara. Humo; olía a humo. Automáticamente me puse de pie con cada musculo de mi cuerpo tenso, de alguna manera sólo el olor me había traído a la memoria la desesperación y pánico que sentí el día del incendio cuando quedé atrapada debajo de aquel mueble de madera. Las imágenes de ese día empezaron a reproducirse con rapidez y para cuando llegó el momento en el que caí inconsciente y volví el presente me di cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Tomé una bocanada de aire y de nuevo el olor a humo me llegó, caminé hasta el jardín de manera decidida pero con un tinte asustado al mismo tiempo. Al abrir la puerta tenía un nudo en el estómago imaginándome lo peor, pero topé con la suerte de encontrar a Yukito y lo que parecía ser papel dentro de un contenedor de metal. Relajé los hombros y me apoyé sobre la puerta tratando de recuperar mi compostura. El chico se volvió a verme y al encontrarme con su mirada pude notar un toque enrojecido en sus ojos de color ámbar, empezó a caminar hacia mí y cuando realmente me di cuenta ya lo tenía enfrente.

Quizás mucho de lo que ha pasado ha sido mi culpa – dijo en su típico tono sin apartar la mirada de la mía.

Me limité a callar y observarlo, pensaba que estaba equivocado, pero no era quién para opinar. ¿Quién sabía y después de todo parte de la situación de verdad era su culpa por el simple hecho de haber llegado al pueblo?

Pero nada puedo hacer. Sea mi culpa o no, ya no puedo parar el curso que ha tomado la situación.

Lo observé dudar por unos segundos, abrió la boca una vez más pero al parecer le fue imposible que las palabras brotaran de ella, como un impulso posicioné mi mano sobre su hombro en señal de consuelo… aunque tal vez no lo fuera.

Quiero verla una vez más… quiero verla sonreír y que me hable de sus extraños sueños. Quiero que viva y de verdad sea feliz.

Sus palabras estuvieron a punto de hacerme llorar, no sabía si había sido en sí lo que había dicho o la manera en que lo había hecho. Sonaba tan determinado y seguro… pero al mismo tiempo con miedo y tristeza. Sin darme cuenta había estado mirando hacia el suelo, por alguna extraña razón no había sido capaz de mantenerle la mirada, cuando lo volví a ver de nuevo me encontré con unos ojos cristalizados por lágrimas que querían salir. A pesar de lo evidente que era el hecho de que estaba a punto de llorar no apartó la vista… un gesto de verdad sorpresivo para ser un hombre.

Nunca pensé que llegara a querer tanto a una persona como para dejar que me vieran llorar por ella, pero supongo que eso es lo de menos.

Con esas palabras me dejó sola en el jardín y más que sorprendida. No me moví hasta después de creer que se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para no ver que avanzaba hasta el contenedor de metal dónde todavía ardía lo que fuera que había estado quemando. Cuando me asomé sobre él sólo quedaba la esquina de lo que pensé que era una fotografía, de ese pequeño pedazo distinguí un mechón rubio, seguramente la foto era de su rubia favorita. Seguí el trazo de humo negro hasta el cielo donde lo perdí de vista al disiparse entre el infinito azul que pocas veces me detenía a observar. Por alguna razón el cielo que se encontraba encima de mí estaba teñido de un azul triste… inmensamente profundo y triste. Sacudí mi cabeza ante la idea… me estaba dejando llevar por el mar de tempestuosas emociones que había tenido que enfrentar en tan poco tiempo.

Continué con la mirada clavada en el cielo hasta que sentí que había tenido suficiente con sentirme impotente e inútil. Nunca había sido el tipo de persona que pasaba mucho tiempo sintiéndose miserable por los eventos tristes de su vida, ya que siempre había tenido la sensación que de mí se esperaba una persona fuerte… y hasta cierto punto insensible. Cerré las manos en dos firmes puños y entré de nuevo a la casa, las próximas horas del día serian cargadas de lágrimas y tristes despedidas… y estaba casi completamente segura que sería mi responsabilidad inyectar un poco de realidad a las personas que estarían por ahogarse en sus emociones y no era solo lo que me inquietaba… sino el hecho de que todavía no había podido hablar con mi hermana y no sabía qué tal se lo iba a tomar… ya que encima de todo la pequeña se sentía culpable por el traspiés en la salud de Misuzu. Como era de esperarse me tocaría a mí tratar de tranquilizarla y explicarle la situación de la mejor manera posible, no quería que aquella cadena de tristeza se siguiera expandiendo hasta asfixiar a todos los que se habían visto implicados, pero de alguna manera sentía un poco de celos de mi hermanita… Kano siempre me tendría para consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, por el otro lado, yo no tenía en quien recargarme de esa manera. Sacudí la cabeza una vez más alejando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, lo último que necesitaba era una dosis más de tragedia.

Una vez dentro de la casa me dispuse a hacer el desayuno, pero al entrar en la cocina me encontré ya con Kano sirviéndose un poco de cereal.

Buenos días Kano –saludé mientras caminaba hacia ella y le revolvía lo cabellos.

Buenos días onee-chan –respondió entusiasta y con su acostumbrada sonrisa

Espero que hayas dormido bien pequeña

¡Claro que sí! – respondió al tiempo que también asentía con la cabeza

Qué bueno…-fue lo único que pude responder. No sabía cómo suavizar todo para las delicadas emociones de mi hermana

Mizu-chan y Haruko se irán por un tiempo ¿verdad? – comentó la peliazul con una cucharada lista para metérsela a la boca

¿C-como lo sabes? – El comentario me tomó por sorpresa.

Hay maletas listas en la sala y tanto Yukito-san como Haruko-san tienen una expresión aún más dolida que en los días anteriores –respondió con la mirada agachada y dejando de lado su desayuno

Oh…Kano. Lo que pasa es que ya no podemos hacer mucho por Misuzu en el hospital, entonces lo mejor es que se la lleven donde de verdad la puedan tratar… ¿entiendes? – no había nada más difícil en el mundo que tener que ver a mi hermana agachar su mirada porque había algo que la entristecía mucho.

Claro que entiendo Onee-chan… -susurró mientras se acercaba a mí y me rodeaba para un abrazo.

La abracé con fuerza al tiempo que le susurraba que todo estaría bien en poco tiempo… que sólo debía esperar y ver cómo todo se resolvía de la mejor manera. Acaricié su cabeza como tantas veces lo había hecho antes y me quedé un rato abrazada hasta que ella misma se alejó. Me miró con aquellos ojos verdes colmados de lágrimas que no tardarían en surcar sus mejillas y sentí el impulso de volver a abrazarla para no verla llorar de una manera tan sincera, pero ella misma se limpio las gotas saladas que una a una se deslizaba por ambos lados de su cara. Me miró una vez más a los ojos y sonrió levemente. En ese instante el timbre de la casa sonó y cortos susurros empezaron a llenar el silencio. Kano empezó a caminar hacia la entrada por lo que la seguí y en el umbral de la puerta nos encontramos con Haruko y el padre de Misuzu. Estuvieramos preparados o no, parecía que el tiempo para asimilar la situación se había acabado. ¿Y qué mejor forma que con la presencia de un padre ausente de calidad?

* * *

Que tal? creen que valio la pena la esperaa? Ojala que siii ! :D


End file.
